An Unexpected Guest
by Fabled-theWolf
Summary: Draco has been living a lie to please his parents and he's never had the courage to move past the war and be his own person until an unexpected guest barges in his life and redefines everything Draco knew before. drarry slash- rating will go up soon
1. Chapter 1

Draco needed help. He hated to admit it, but he needed serious help. He almost needed more help now then the time Voldemort had been holding him and his parents prisoner in his own house. Why did he need someone to rescue him- the perfect, strong, independent Draco Malfoy? Because he was at the alter of his own wedding. And if something didn't happen in the next five minutes, said wedding would happen to his utter dismay. Draco looked up at his supposed lover and had to refrain from cringing. At least she looked equally unhappy.

Pansy Parkinson. She was not a bad girl by any means and she was a friend of Draco's. But this whole "let's pretend to be lovers so nobody knows Draco's dirty little secret does not get out" thing was taken way too far and blown out of proportion the minute his parents fell for the ruse. They had thought it was a splendid idea! And Draco did not dare tell them otherwise for his own sake. Tragically, Draco was not the only unhappy customer here. Pansy was head over heels in love with Blaise Zabini who had to watch this whole wedding as Draco's best man. The poor guy looked almost as much in pain as the bride and groom.

This whole masquerade of lies sickened Draco. The people closest to him were suffering all because of his weakness and his parents' obsession with the "pure blood lines" and producing another "perfect heir". Pansy was like a sister to him and Blaise, a brother. He had ruined their chances at a long, happy life together. Maybe they could have broken free of Draco's mistakes and gotten out of his shameful, crime ridden shadow. Now Pansy would be looked down on in society as Death Eater loving scum and Draco would be seen as not changed at all. He would never get his redemption.

No matter what happened though, Draco would be strong. If not for himself, then for his family and what friends he did have left. He would smother is feelings and the secret would remain with him forever. He supposed the sacrifice would be necessary for every one's good. He held in a sigh and listened to the minister drawl on. Then came the moment of truth, the moment Draco's heart almost fluttered and a small flair of hope came up inside him. He knew it would never happen, nobody would be there to save him but he could not help but scan the crowd desperately when he heard the words: "Does anyone object?"

"Does anyone object?" There was a moment of pain staking silence and Draco said a silent prayer which he figured pretty useless right about now. Of course nobody would object! This was the union every pureblood wizard and witch had dreamed of! He would restore Slytherin's name and the pureblood's former glory with this marriage. Yet all the idea did was make him uneasy and oddly sad. The silence fell like a hammer but with his acute hearing, Draco swore he heard the brush of fabric as someone stood. He dared not look for fear of disappointment or false hopes. He took his bottom lip in between perfect white teeth that were slightly pointed and bowed his handsome head in resignation. Was there truly nobod-

"I object." Those two words sliced the silence like a knife. There was long moment of tension that seemed to go on forever. Draco dared let his eyes rove over the crowd. The molten silver locked with shocking emerald green. It couldn't be...It couldn't have been! Had he really said it? Or was this a dream? This was beyond impossible. Yet when his father stood and threw the hex at the man who had said it, Draco knew this was real. With a wordless flick of the wrist the spell burst half way between the two standing men and the whole wedding erupted into absolute chaos. The minister began to back away slowly as curses were thrown and people madly began to argue amongst each other. In the helter skelter, Blaise made off with a shocked yet joyous Pansy. Draco watched them slink off with a crooked smile. Good for them in all sincerity.

"SILENCE!" The commanding shout silenced every last person and crying baby. Draco turned slowly, still as if in a dream. It was him. It could not have been anyone else. Harry Potter had just crashed his wedding, wand drawn. And Draco had never been happier to see him. The young Malfoy resisted the urge to burst out laughing at the hilarity of this all even though he had no clue what was going on.

"Potter...what is this nonsense? You were not invited to this wedding and I will have ask you to leave immediately. Or else." Lucius snarled between bared teeth. He looked quite feral at the moment, with the cat like quality all Malfoys possessed.

"Lucius I will have you know I have all the papers I need to be here. This is Ministry business. Your son cannot get married to here for the simple fact he can't marry anyone. I am stopping this to save your son's life." Potter flashed his auror's badge to reinforce his right to be there. Draco arched an elegant eyebrow. So Potter had proved himself worthy to be an esteemed auror with the Minsitry...most impressive.

"What are you talking about, my son's life? You can't kill him for getting married! Last time I checked that wasn't against your Ministry's silly little regulations." The eldest Malfoy was practically spitting fire with his eyes yet his voice retained that smooth, stoic composure. Potter almost looked bored and ran a hand through his long wild black hair. Draco would never understand the simple stupidity and arrogance that boy possessed that he could look bored and uninterested in the face of one of the most dangerous and evil wizards alive. Then again, he himself was probably the most powerful but that was besides the point. He did not have what it took to use it to it's full potential. Either that, or his heart was too soft.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you not put your son under the unbreakable curse quite a few years back? More specifically that if he married without his legal guardian's consent, then he would die?" Lucius nodded almost looking uncomfortable.

"Potter don't be a fool- of course he has my permission to marry . Now will you leave? You have already ruined what is supposed to be the best day of my son's life. Potter you have ruined quite enough for us with your meddling." Draco smirked at his father's words. If only his father knew that Potter was making this the best day of his life. He almost laughed aloud at the thought of Potter making anything good for him. It certainly was ironic.

"Well it seems that is null and void since during your time in Azkaban, you were no longer listed as Draco's legal guardian. He became a ward of the Ministry and still is." Draco froze. He did not know any of this! All that horrible abuse he had been taking from his father after he got out of Azkaban had been for nothing?! Draco was seething at this point but he decided to keep his mouth shut and see how things turned out. This was getting most interesting.

"So who exactly IS Draco's guardian, ?" Lucius hissed in a most snake like manner. A grin almost flashed over Harry's lips and his eyes took on a slight glint. But it was so fast, only Draco seemed to have caught it. Still, the corners of Potter's mouth turned slightly up as his lips parted and he answered with powerful conviction.

"I am. And I do not give permission for this wedding to go any further."

* * *

A.N. Well that certainly was fun, hehe. Please review for Draco being gorgeous and Lucius kicking ass and taking names- and be on the look out for some more chapters later in the week! sorry to leave you with the mean cliffhanger...but I could not resist.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry might as well have said- "Okay everyone, resume standing, throwing things, trying to kill each other, and causing absolute chaos in general like a lot of wild animals."- seeing as that was the effect of his words. And cause absolute chaos those angered wedding guests did. Lucuis' cries of protest were drowned out when the charmed wedding cake hit him square in the face. Harry grinned and put away his wand. That man deserved much more than a cake in the face but as childish as it was, the auror would have to leave his revenge at that for now. He refocused, now desperately searching for Draco in the mob of angry guests.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here? What is going on? I demand answers now or I-" Harry had never been so glad to hear the condescending and snarky voice of his once rival as he grabbed the blond and clapped a hand gently over his mouth.

"Hush! Follow me now and you will have all the answers you desire Malfoy." As disgruntled and reluctant to comply the young wizard was, he obeyed without a further struggle deciding it was just about the only thing he could do right now. They pushed through crowds of people and Draco wondered why nobody seemed to be stopping the unlikely duo. Then he realised an invisibility cloak had been thrown over them both. He looked up at it pointedly.

"Just for our protection." Harry assured, voice hushed. Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued to follow closely and quietly. He noticed Pansy and Blaise looking uncertainly at one another on the outskirts of the courtyard where the wedding was supposed to have been.

"A moment Potter. Don't worry, I'll be right back and then you'll have some serious explaining to do." Harry saw Draco looking at his two friends longingly and nodded his consent.

"No funny business Malfoy." Draco only rolled his eyes in reply. He strode gracefully to where his friends where standing. They looked rather spooked by his sudden appearance.

"Invisibility cloak. Don't worry about it. Look you guys, I am honestly sorry for what I've put you both through. Now get out of here and don't let another Malfoy lay eyes on you. You should be alright but it seems I'll be out of the loop for a while. Blaise take care of Pansy. And Pansy...I don't know where to start-" The dark haired girl smiled which was extremely rare for her. She interrupted her long time friend with the simple gesture.

"Draco I don't blame you for what's happened. But things will turn out just fine. Take care of your business and we'll be alright. Call on us whenever we're needed." Blaise stepped forward and shot a nasty look at where Draco had come from. Although he could not see the auror, he managed to make his point.

"And Draco don't get soft on us. If auror Potter gives you any crap let him know who's who around here. Guardian or not, he's got nothing on you. So he better be good to you or he'll be answering to us." Blaise addressed Draco but spoke to the seemingly thin air behind his friend. Harry shivered, feeling the cold stare go through him. It was a reminder of just how unwelcome he was here. Those friends were so odd, so different from him, Ron, and Hermoine. Instead of hugging or exchanging heart felt goodbyes, they nodded to one another and turned their seperate ways without a word. Maybe their affection was shown through not words or physical contact, but pure, unspoken loyalty. They didn't express friendship in an open way but Harry could feel the obvious concern they had for one another.

"Potter, let's get out of here." Harry had not even realised Draco had slipped back under the cloak. He had gone off on one of his daydreams again. He nodded in response and placed an arm over Draco's. He felt the boy cringe and slightly recoil. It saddened Harry slightly. Was he that repulsive, that awful to be around for Malfoy? Well, of course he was. Harry chastised himself for being overly sensitive and focused on the Apparation. In the blink of an eye, both men ended up in Harry's flat.

"Well they sure do deck out Ministry offices these days." Draco sneered looking around. Harry sighed and repressed a chuckle.

"Malfoy, this is my flat." The blond blushed slightly.

"I knew that..." Malfoy grumbled under his breath. Then he stopped and thought for a moment.

"What the hell are we doing in your FLAT? What happened to business? Or is this some sick joke Potter?" Malfoy snapped, his voice growing more urgent. Harry simply sat down on is couch and beckoned for Draco to sit in the chair across from him.

"Draco relax. I assure you this is anything but a joke. I am serious about taking care of you as your guardian and doing what's best for you." The blond ignored Harry's gesture to be seated and instead opted for standing, looking like a cross between infuriated, confused, and disgusted.

"Draco? It's Malfoy to you Potter. And what do you know about what's best for me? I'm a big boy just like you. I look out for myself. If you knew what's best for me, why did you crash my wedding oh wondrous and caring guardian?" The young Malfoy was practically shaking by now, his temper barely in check. This was outrageous! He did not know what infuriated him more, the fact that Potter was talking down to him as if he were a child or acting like he cared and really knew Draco. Harry leaned back and rubbed his temples before replying.

"I only interrupted the wedding because you did not want it. You don't want to marry Parkinson. I can tell. The way you look at her, the way she was looking at Zabini, and your apparent discomfort were all obvious indicators this marriage was not your choice. Besides Draco, I think there's something you're hiding from us all. Why don't you try living for yourself? You don't have to worry about your father anymore. You can stay here for a while." Harry leaned back farther, letting an arm drape over his eyes. He felt so worn out and was ready to get some sleep.

Draco did not know whether to panic, disapparate form Potter's flat, or beat some sense into the delusional so called saviour. He even considered for one terrifying moment, taking the auror's advice, or even worse, accepting him and confiding in him. But that's what his "guardian" wanted. He would want Draco to spill all of his secrets and then get revenge by reporting everything first to the Ministry and then the press. Or would he? Was this an honest, sincere gesture of kindness? Draco was so confused he finally settled on doing nothing. He resigned to accepting Potter's offer to stay in his flat but only because Draco had nowhere else to go. He certainly could not go to the Manor and he promised to not bring unwanted attention to Blaise and Pansy so that option was out. Not to mention, Draco was penniless at the moment.

"Potter, what about my fortune?" Harry sighed and glanced over at the boy.

"So you are staying then?"

"That's besides the point Potter, but yes, since it seems I must. Now answer me. How do I get my money?" Draco was losing his patience fast.

"Well Malfoy, your entire estate which was granted to you by your father is now property of the Ministry since it was granted to you when you were underage. The estate is said to be worth two million galleons, am I not correct?" Draco nodded, tight lipped. He did not like where this was going.

"You will receive the key to your exclusive Gringott's vault, which I assure you is top security, once you have married or I have relinquished responsibility of you." Harry met Draco's smoldering eyes.

"That's easy enough. Let me out to London for a few hours and I could have a bride by morning. OR, make my life and yours easier and just let me go now. Relinquish the guardianship Potter." Harry frowned almost sadly. There was something about all of this that brought him down.

"I'm sorry Malfoy but I can't do that. I do not want you to run off and make the same mistakes as your previous family members and fall into that vicious cycle. I know you aren't evil and I know you wish you could take back the events of the war. This is your chance to do just that. If you get married, you must be in love. I will make sure of that before I give you any permission. And no funny business or lies Malfoy. I have an infinite stock of Veritaserum. I don't want to use it on you but if I suspect you're just trying to be self destructive again, I will not hesitate to do so. As your legal guardian through the Ministry I have total power over you, and that's something you'll have to get used to." Draco's jaw dropped. This was a bit much to take in for one day.

"What is that supposed to mean Potter?" Draco put all the malice and contempt he could in that one utterance of his ex-rival's name which is quite a lot. Harry had to refrain from flinching. The blond certainly had bite to his bark. Harry collected himself and stood before Draco at his full height, a few inches taller than the lean Slytherin. He looked down into glowering silver eyes firmly.

"It means that you are marked as a target of the Ministry's. Basically you are on probation which is why you even need a guardian at the age of 19. Magically, you are bound to me. You must obey my every command within reason, being I can not command you to harm yourself in anyway nor can I put you in harm's way. You are my sole and total responsibility for the next year Malfoy. We can make this easy, or we can make this difficult." Draco was seething. How had he gotten into this mess? Why had he trusted Potter for a second? This was going to be the worst year of his life. How was being Potter's pet slave going to make Draco any better of a person? Well, at least it beat Azkaban.

"Potter if you think that for one second, I am going to go along with or even believe this foolishness, then you are-" In a second Draco was on his knees and his mouth was glued shut. Potter knelt and grabbed his chin roughly. He pulled the boy's face close and locked eyes with him. The hate and defiance glittered beautifully, dancing with the pale blue flecks in Draco's irises. Harry snarled, bringing their mouths dangerously close together, Draco unable to resist or move under the Ministry's magic.

"Test me Draco. I dare you." It was a mere whisper but it sent chills down Draco's spine. He had never seen Harry like this. It almost scared him. For a split second, he knew this wizard really was the one to smite the Dark Lord. And even stranger, it made Draco's body heat up and he was tempted to lean in closer, to drink in that deliciously dark power. Harry came to his senses first and his eyes regained their patient, calm gaze. He sighed and turned loose of Draco's chin. Harry stood and walked away to go to his room. He looked over his shoulder at the seething, broiling, unbreakable boy on his living room floor. How could he look so dignified and beautiful bound on his knees shamefully, a captive in his believed to be enemy's house? Harry shook his head, regretting his loss of control.

"Malfoy...I really do just want the best for you. I want to help you with all my heart because I believe it's the right thing to do, not just because it's my job. Your room is across the hall from mine. You have your own bathroom connected to your room. You will find sufficient clothes and comfort items we retrieved for you. Don't try to sneak out or kill me in my sleep. You cannot harm me under these magics and there are wards keeping you in the house and enemies out. I don't want you to be my prisoner. Maybe we can even be friends someday. I'd like that." Harry shot the boy one last smile almost sadly before turning to go to his room for the night.

Draco rolled over, the binds finally released. He groaned and picked himself up. Draco decided he had gotten himself into possibly the worst situation ever. It seemed he was paying for his past transgressions. Marrying Pansy did not seem so bad now. Somehow though, it felt as if this were for the better, no matter how much it sucked. Then again, this could be fun. There was a sick part of Draco that had massively enjoyed the dark, angry Potter he'd seen in the living room. It was scarily exciting. Draco planned on bringing that Harry out again. And he took absolute and total pride in being the only person, witch or wizard, who could reduce the Boy Who Lived to a seething, emotional wretch. Oh it was going to be quite the year. Draco smirked and let himself into his own room so he could do what Slytherins do best. Scheme.

* * *

A.N. Naughty, naughty Draco. Whatever shall you do to Harry this year and what tortures shall you make him endure? I'm excited for how this is coming along even though it was a spur of the moment idea. Keep reviewing dears! All of your reviews for the first chapter made me smile so i decided to update sooner than i thought instead of doing homework hehe


End file.
